Dark Revelations
by Yuuram88
Summary: Oneshot. As Yuuri confronts Wolfram about his strange behaviour a dark twist is revealed about Wolfram's feelings.


Dark Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Kyou Kara Maou.

Ok this is just something that I had to get off my mind for it was really starting to annoy me. This one-shot was inspired by the song "I Don't Wanna Know" by Mario Winans and also "Rain" by Gackt.

**Warning:** This is angst and dark so please tread carefully.

Don't worry I intend to continue my other story for I can't leave it hanging though I'm in the process of writing the next chapter so please just bear with me but for now I hope this can be a little distraction for the readers. Well I hope you enjoy it as much as you can even if it's something quite opposite of enjoyable.

**AN:** This is just an edited version, not much changed still the same story.

&&&&&&&&&&

Yuuri paced in his room, his thoughts focused on Wolfram's strange behaviour over the past few months. He was worried, because the blonde soldier had been slowly distancing himself. He didn't know the reasons behind his actions. It unnerved Yuuri. Wolfram seemed more calm and reserved around him, not going into his typical jealous tantrums whenever he spoke with the maids or anyone else for that matter. However, what Yuuri found even more distressing was that Wolfram didn't sleep in his room anymore, preferring to stay in his own room at night.

Continuing his pacing, Yuuri was lost in his thoughts, trying to discern his friend's odd behaviour. A knock came at his door, abruptly pulling him out of his musings. Giving the person permission to enter, the door opened to reveal Conrad making his way in as he closed the door behind him.

"Yuuri…" Conrad voiced a hint of concern in his voice.

"Hello Conrad." Yuuri replied.

"Are you alright?" Conrad asked, sensing something off about Yuuri.

Yuuri hesitated before confronting Conrad, "No Conrad I'm not alright. I'm worried about Wolfram. He's been very distant lately hardly bothering me, and accusing me of something or another."

"Well maybe he's finally seeing that you need space." Conrad suggested.

"As much as I'm glad he's not annoying me I find that there's more to this than letting me be." Yuuri stated a little worried.

"Then if you feel that way, maybe you should have a talk with him and see what's causing his behaviour." Conrad advised knowingly.

"You're right I'll do that." Yuuri gave him a small smile.

Conrad returned the smile as he turned to leave, existing Yuuri's bedroom. Yuuri sat on his bed, running over ways to discuss the issue of Wolfram's behaviour with said person. Getting up he headed towards the door, opening it, coming out into the dark, dank corridor. Feeling a slight chill Yuuri wrapped his arms around himself since it was late evening. Making his way, Yuuri came across the entrance to the garden the one place Wolfram truly enjoyed being in. Feeling that it was the best place to start his search Yuuri walked around the place. While searching he heard hushed voices coming from near the fountain, the one he was constantly being dragged out of when coming back from his little trips to earth. Not wanting to intrude Yuuri was about to turn away when he heard a familiar voice.

"Yes, I need to do this." Wolfram said his voice wavering slightly.

Yuuri turned back curious to see what Wolfram was doing out here with some mysterious person.

"Alright" The other replied.

Everything suddenly became deadly silent as Yuuri felt his world crash before him, witnessing one of the most painful sights he least expected from the one person who stood by him, never wavering in their loyalty until tonight. Shocked, Yuuri finally tore his eyes away, slowly making his way into the castle, heading straight for his bedroom. In his room Yuuri slept with dreams consumed by the happenings in the garden.

&&&&&&&&&&

Next day Yuuri went straight to Gwendal's office, requesting to cancel his engagement to Wolfram. Speechless for once in his life Gwendal couldn't do anything but obey his king's request without question. Leaving Gwendal's office Yuuri mindlessly walked with no destination in mind. His feet led him to the exact same spot everything had turned upside down for him, but noticed he wasn't the only one there.

"Wolfram…"

Wolfram turned around, facing Yuuri his expression unreadable.

"Yuuri," Wolfram acknowledged.

"I'm sorry." Yuuri said quietly.

Wolfram gave him a puzzled look, confused by Yuuri's apology, "Why are you apologizing there's nothing between us anymore."

"For hurting you," Yuuri stated.

"It doesn't matter." Wolfram replied quietly.

"Then why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone else?" Yuuri asked, feeling hurt and betrayed.

Wolfram didn't respond, refusing to meet Yuuri's eyes, preferring to look anywhere but him.

"Please answer me Wolfram." Yuuri pleaded.

"Because I wanted you to the break the engagement," Wolfram shot angrily.

"Why, I though you wanted it?" Yuuri questioned, shocked by Wolfram's reply.

"So did I." Wolfram voiced bitterly.

Taken back by the tone of his voice Yuuri asked again, "Why then?"

"Because you'll never see me as more than a friend," Wolfram replied harshly.

Yuuri looked at him eyes wide, "I…"

"Don't you dare try and fix this. If you can't love me then I rather live a life of bitter resentment instead of being a mere friend of yours. I'm sick of trying to get your attention, while you continuously reject me, brushing me off casually like a speck of dust on your shoulders." Wolfram stated venom dripping from every word as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Please…" Yuuri tried to console him.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it. Save me your petty words and excuses _heika_!" Wolfram glared, pain reflecting sharply in his eyes.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri uttered brokenly, eyes becoming glassy.

"How dare you utter my name in such a tone when all you've ever expressed was your annoyance towards me and my presence? This ends here and now." Wolfram voiced angrily, hurt underlining his words.

"No Wolfram please just let me explain." Yuuri begged, pain shining vividly in his onyx eyes.

"No! I won't play your little fool anymore. It's over Yuuri." Wolfram turned away, but stopped to give Yuuri one last glance as he uttered three unexpected words.

"I hate you." He whispered coldly emerald green eyes conveying the message with amplified force as he finally turned away never looking back.

The sky roared, crying tears of loss. Yuuri fell to his knees tears spilling free, the image of Wolfram's eyes burned into his mind, his voice resounding in his head. Lost within his own anguish Yuuri's heart shattered into little pieces, slowly but surely dying inside never to be whole again.

**Owari**

There you have it. I just felt that it was about time Wolfram truly expressed how he felt and I was getting tired of Yuuri always being the one using someone to get rid of Wolfram. Please leave me a review and you can flame me because I know this was really cruel, but not everything has a happy ending.


End file.
